In Your Dreams
by Sweet Leaf
Summary: DW Slash! Gets Pretty intense! I haven't seen this pairing often but it is one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy it. It is COMPLETE!


I don't own any of these characters. Please don't sue me. thanks. and enjoy.

WARNING : this contain's slash. Don't read it if you don't like it.

IN YOUR DREAMS

Darkwing's eyes opened with a start. Images still flashed behind his eyes. He gasped for air as his surroundings settled him. The familiar looks of his tower were a

comfort to him. A nightmare, no just an unusual dream. He looked at the clock. I was nearly 2am. He'd fallen asleep while going over some files. He sat up in his chair and the folders and paper hit the floor even as he fumbled to catch them. _What a weird dream. _he thought. Though it was not the first.

As he retrieved his documents from the floor, he thought of it again. Those feeling raced through his body again. He just couldn't deny it. He had never thought about it before he started having these dreams. _I'm attracted to Megavolt. _He felt humiliated even thinking it. As hard as he had tried, he could not manage to get that villian out of his head. The fact that they went to high school together only seemed to make it all worse. He stopped sorting his papers when he came to a mugshot of Megavolt. He stared at it, breathing harder it seemed every second. _This has got to stop! _His dreams continued to flash through his head. He threw the picture back to the floor and walked away from the clutter on the floor.

He decended the latter from his command center and made his way to the great windows looking over St.Canard. He stared out into the quiet city. He closed his eyes and watched the scenes from his dreams play in his head again. He could not help but smile. How long had he felt this way? Too long. For no reason, he left the window. He mounted the Ratcatcher and started the engine. His listened to the hum for a moment and then with a screetch he was off into the night. Flying through the air from the cables on the bridge and hitting the pavement with a hard thud was exhilarating every time. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that lighthouse was his destination. His thoughts raced as quikly as he did down the streets of St.Canard. Before he knew it, he was there. _What am I doing? _he thought as jumped to the ground and began walking for the door. For all his uncertainty, he never slowed his pace. As though his mind had no contol over what his body wanted.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He easily avoided alarms his enemy had set in the doorway. He had been there before and knew what to expect. and still he wondered what he would say and do once he was confronted with his nemisis. He ascended the circular stairwell and could not help but smile. When he reached the top, he surveyed the room. Megavolt was sprawled across the bed asleep, with his clothes still on. Darkwing just stood there. _Now what?_ The room was a mess of gadgets, books, papers, tools, and a lot of lightbulbs.

An idea hit Darkwing, as he saw Megavolt's battery pack was the only thing he had removed before collapsing on the bed. Darkwing grabbed it with out another thought. He raced back outside to store it in the ratcatcher. Without it, Megavolt would be out of electricity quickly. Darkwing could use that to his advatage in case of a fight. He got back up to the still sleeping Megavolt and looked around the room again for ...well...something. He mentally took note of some electrical tape and some wire and then picked up some sort of large heavy tool. _What am I doing? I can't do this. _Yet his feet still moved to toward the bed slowly. He felt panicked for no reason and jumped onto the bed. Megavolt was startled as he jerked his eyes opened only to see something flying towards his face. He felt pain and didn't realize that it was blood he felt fly out of his mouth. Then darkness.

Megavolt painfully opened his eyes. Electrical tape covered his mouth and he could feel his wrists being cut as he tried to move his hands against the wire. When his vision cleared, he saw Darkwing leaning over him. Confusion and panic set in. Darkwing looked worried but that didn't make any sense. Darkwing sat on the edge of the bed and started at the floor. Maybe he was actually worried about himself but what was going on anyway? Megavolt tried not to move his arms and kept his eyes on Darkwing. Darkwing turned to look at him again.

"I know you don't know what's going on. To be honest, neither do I. I just couldn't stop myself from coming here. I didn't know what I was going to do until it was done." Darkwing's gaze returned to the floor. "I wouldn't expect you to care or even understand. For what it's worth, I want to make a deal with you."

Megavolt's eyes changed but Darkwing couldn't read his expression. He continued, assuming that Megavolt was in fact intrested, "If I let you up and you allow me to stay here with you and you humor me tonight, then I will turn my back to whatever criminal activities you are involved in in the future." Even while he was saying it, he wasn't sure what he was hoping to happen that night. Even so, without thought of consequences to come, he wanted this. He tore the tape from Megavolt's mouth and waited for a reply.

Megavolt only stared at him to begin with. He tried to think of what to say. "What do you want?" simply enogh.

"I just want to be here with you and well...see what happens."

"What happens? What does that mean?" Megavolt looked annoyed now. " If you just wanted to sit here all night with me, you didn't have to knock me out for that."

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How!"

"It just is! I don't know how to explain it to you! I don't even understand it myself! Either agree to it or don"t!" Darkwing couldn't believe he was yelling. He felt afraid, even vulnerable, about telling Megavolt anything. He stood silent for a moment and then after collecting his thoughts said, "I honestly don't know what I want. Either way I won't bother you again after tonight."

Megavolt still looked annoyed and as angry as Darkwing had been now. He looked away from Darkwing and finally said " Yeah. So get me out of this." He moved his hands uncomfortably and as Darkwing moved to free them, he saw hatred in Megavolts eyes. He closed his own eyes and as he struggled with the wire, he thought of the dreams once more. He felt overwhelmed in that moment and before he knew what happened he had stopped trying to free Megavolt. He felt himself holding him down now and pressed his body against Megavolts. He felt Megavolt fighting, harder than he had imagined. He didn't stop. He kissed his enemy as one hand slid down his body,

Megavolt jerked away. "What are you doing! STOP!" He was silenced by another kiss. Both of Darkwings hands were roaming Megavolt's body now. Megavolt pulled his arms violently from over his head and was freed of the already weakened wire. He blocked Darkwing and they wrestled over eachother there on the bed. Half of there clothes were off now despite Megavolt's best efforts. Darkwing seemed so much stronger somehow. Megavolt grabbed Darkwings arm and with the other arm, Darkwing backhanded him. The room spun for a second as his head throbbed, still in pain from the 1st attack. Megavolt couldn't concentrate through the pain and he let darkwing tear the rest of his clothes off.

Darkwing pushed him back down on the bed and Megavolt didn't fight this time. He felt like throwing up. Soon he could feel Darkwing between his legs and didn't know how to react. He suddenly felt good. He reached down to Darkwing, intending on pushing him away but when his hand touched his face, he felt as though he didn't have the strength. Or maybe that was just the excuse he used so he could keep enjoying this strange new feeling. His breathing got faster and more intense. He suddenly realized he was holding on to Darkwing and lightly moving his hips in motion with the duck. All at once, he wanted to scream and pushed darkwing away. He sat up staring at him, both of them gasping for air. Megavolt couldn't believe what had just happened but it felt so good. He looked down where Darkwing had just been and saw what had leaked glistening out of him. Not that much but then he realized that Darkwing had swallowed the rest of it. They continued to stare at eachother in the dim light as dawn approached.

Finally Darkwing broke the silence. "My turn." he said with a smile. It was truly the only evil look Megavolt had ever seen on his face. Megavolt looked frightened as Darkwing led him into a position facing the wall. Megavolt held his breath as he felt darkwings hands move across his body. _Why am I just letting him do this?_ Megavolt couldn't answer his own question. He felt the duck's hot breath on his back and closed his eyes when he felt the first thrust of pain. He felt tears collect in his eyes as the motion came faster and harder. Darkwing wrapped his arm around Megavolt's chest and Megavolt quickly grabbed his arm and dug his nails in hard making Darkwing wince in pain. Once again Megavolt found himself rocking his body along with Darkwing's motion. The pain was so incredible but then so was the pleasure. Darkwing's other arm came under Megavolt's body now. His hand traced down his stomach and found it's way between his legs and began pumping away, surprising Megavolt greatly, But he had completely given in to the duck, and both of them knew it. He cried out in pain as Darkwing gave a few hard and final thrusts and came inside his enemy. Megavolt let himself go at the same time and they both collapsed on the bed.

They slept until the rays of sunlight streaming in on them woke them. Silently Darkwing dressed and Megavolt watched him all the while with a confused look on his face. Without a word, Darkwing left the room and the lighthouse. Megavolt sat seemingly dazed for a moment and then jumped from the bed. He raced down the stairs and out the door in time to see the crimefighter laying his battery pack on the ground and mount his motorcycle. Megavolt, walking towards him, couldn't help but ask, "Now what?"

"Now I go home and never bother you again, just like I said, remember?"

"But...' the villian couldn't think of what to say.

"But" Darkwing repeated. "I could come back sometime if you wanted." Darkwing watched his face closely.

"Well..." Megavolt began, and then as a weak smile slowly spread on his face, he simply nodded.

"OK" Darkwing gave his best superhero smile and drove away from his enemy.

Megavolt stood outside his lighthouse for a few minutes and thought about everything that had happened. He took a deep breath and a look of relief washed over his face. He turned to go back inside and as he went he thought of how luck he was. He never would have imagined that this could've happened

...just like the dream he'd been having for so long...

THE END


End file.
